Expected
by TheSeventhCastaway
Summary: Marlene has been expecting Lynn to find her in the "Edge Of Death", as she says. When Lynn does, Marlene explains some things to her. R&R please! I DO NOT OWN THIS!


**My first Divergent fic. I just finished Insurgent a few days ago, and I found it fantastic! **

**By the way, guys, Marlene in my imagination has red, curly hair. Sorry if you formed her to look different. I really hope you don't get condused. ~Sandie**

* * *

I stare back at Uriah's brown eyes on last time before I close mine and let my hand go limp in Tris'. Everything goes black.

Then pure, bright white.

I shield my eyes, or what I thought were my eyes, at least. I was aware that I was still there. But there was something different.

When the light fades, I look around. It is all white, the room (I think,) stretched out to eternity. I glance down at myself and pat my hair and clothes just to make sure I'm, well, _real. _My clothes are the same from just a few minutes ago, a t-shirt, a jacket, and stained jeans with a pair of boots. My shirt is bloodstained, but it was like they never cut off the shirt from my stomach. I examine the bullet hole. I poke it. It doesn't hurt at all.

I tilt my head up and there she is.

Her vibrant curly hair stands out against the walls like a splatter of red paint. My stomach clenches; I had missed her more than I'd let on. Unlike me, she wears an elegant dress. It is gray, but you could easily see neon flats peeking out from under the long fabric.

"Marlene?" I call. She's not too far. I could reach her in just a few long strides. Her hazel eyes focus on me a little dreamily, like she's seeing me and not at the same time.

"Lynn." She's suddenly so close. She wraps me in a warm hug. Her bear arms are cold.

"I'm so sorry," I tell her. My shoulders shake and my lip trembles, but I hold back tears. I can't cry in front of her. That would break my reputation, even here. I was known as a tough girl.

"Sorry for what?" she asks me. Her eyes seem like they form a question mark, like she's really asking me that. I don't know if I trust this Marlene.

"For not being there!" I scream. When I was, you know, _there, _I had regretted not being there with Tris and Christina. I bottled up all my feelings and walked around proudly. I was, of course, grateful that Hec was alive, but I wailed in my pillow for Marlene when no one could hear me.

"It's not your fault. You could've died that night, too." Marlene touches my arm gently. She now stares at me with an expression that's so unlike her. Has death changed her that much?

"_You _could have been happy with Uriah. You could have lived. You could have fought against the Erudite." I spit bitterly. My legs shake and I fall to my knees. I hang my head and place my hands on the floor, curling my fingers. My arms shiver.

"I couldn't have fought against the Erudite, and you know that. I'm not like the Divergent." She gazes at me, her head dipping down. Her hair cascades in waves around her.

I do not answer.

"Why did you go?" she questions me quietly.

"I thought...that Jeanine would not switch on the Dauntless simulations." I reply. "Where am I?"

She clamps her lips together. "Death. We are at the edge of Death."

I snort. "What?"

"I've been waiting for you, Lynn. When I leave you, you cannot just follow me. You have to wait for who is next." She explains. Her voice is soft but it has an edge. Otherwise, it is gentle.

"Who will I wait for?" I demand. This is too much to process. According to her, I am in the _edge of Death. _Did that mean that I am in a place between life and death?

Am I stuck here?

"I do not know," she shrugs. "Anyone who you have to pass on a message to."

"Why did you wait for me?"

"Because," she kneels down beside me. "I heard. What you said to Uriah before you died."

_Died. _It's such a heavy word, but it smooths through her tongue easily.

"About that..." I start.

"Lynn," she says. Her eyes stay on mine determinedly. They look a bit sad. "I'm sorry."

My eyes are cast toward the ground now. I was afraid I'd hear that. She chooses Uriah over me. She loves him.

"I have to leave soon," she frowns.

"One last question," I insist. "What's with the fancy get up?"

She smiles. She lookslike the old Marlene now. "The yellow in my shoes represent my old personality. You may have noticed that I sound and act more mature. They are hidden underneath my new nature."

"What?"

Marlene chuckles. "Sorry. What I mean is," she puts a hand on my arm, sending goosebumps up my flesh. "I'm still Marlene even though I sound and act different. I'm just damaged."

I remembered something that my mother told me once-"The ones who smile the brightest are the most damaged."

"I have to go, Lynn." She declares a bit sadly.

"'Bye," I say.

"I'm still the same." She reminds me. Marlene presses her lips gently against my cheek before standing up.

She walks away and I can't bear to watch her. A tear slides down my face as I touch the place where she kissed me. I can still feel it, her breath warm.

I pull myself up and wait for Uriah.

* * *

**I love Lynn so much ;-; everyone I loved died. I loved them BEFORE they died, obviously.**

**If Uriah dies, I am going to fly to America and find Veronica Roth. And graffiti her books.**

**No! I won't do that because I'm a generally nice person!**

**~Sandie**


End file.
